


Химия

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайлер думает, что хочет эту работу, пока учит текст и едет в студию.<br/>После проб он знает: он не просто хочет эту работу. Она ему нужна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Химия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для kathу sunrise.

  
Тайлер двигается вслед за ассистенткой по коридорам студии и настраивается на прослушивание. Ему нравится сценарий, нравится роль, нравится заявленная команда – отличный сценарист, классные режиссеры, так что он собирается хорошенько постараться.  
  
Девушка приводит его в небольшое помещение – несколько стульев, небольшой стол с пятнами от кружек, развешанные под потолком софиты. Тайлер здоровается с Расселом, тот отвечает вежливым «привет» и кивком. Джефф первый подает руку, и Тайлер с удовольствием ее пожимает.  
  
– Давай сначала немного поговорим о Дереке, – предлагает Джефф, пролистав портфолио.  
  
Тайлер соглашается, и следующие полчаса становятся настоящим открытием. Вообще он не любит обсуждать свое видение персонажей, это всегда очень личное, проще сыграть, чем пояснить. Но Джефф держится очень просто, и он такой внимательный и понимающий слушатель, что Тайлер успевает разговориться прежде, чем природное смущение берет над ним вверх.  
  
– Здорово, – заканчивает беседу Джефф. – Как думаешь, Рас?  
  
Рассел снова кивает.  
  
– Может сработать.  
  
Джефф поворачивается к Тайлеру, белки глаз пронизаны красными прожилками, рукава рубашки завернуты выше локтей:  
  
– Попробуем что-нибудь сыграть, ладно?  
  
Тайлер кивает. Это же прослушивание, разумеется, он готов. Джефф листает сценарий, когда в дверной проем просовывается короткостриженная голова незнакомого мальчишки.  
  
– Ой, – говорит голова и собирается исчезнуть, когда Джефф машет рукой, приглашая зайти. Голова все-таки имеет в основании тело – немного нескладное, долговязое и чуточку неловкое. Тайлер молча ждет.  
  
– Это наш Стайлз, – Джефф представляет мальчишку. – А это, возможно, наш будущий Дерек.  
  
– Круто, – отвечает «Стайлз». – Я Дилан.  
  
– Тайлер.  
  
Немного странно, что Дилан не называет фамилию, но, видимо, он еще в том возрасте, когда фамилия кажется слишком серьезной для него.  
  
– У Тайлера пробы, – говорит Джефф. – Не хочешь поучаствовать?  
  
Это немного напрягает. Роль новая и незнакомая, другой актер будет только еще больше запутывать, мешать, отвлекать. Но Дилан уже соглашается, Рассел прикуривает сигарету, а Джефф нервно подергивает рукава еще выше.  
  
– Вот эту сцену, – просит он, тыкая пальцем по листу в сценарии.  
  
Тайлер быстро пробегает ее глазами. Сложный момент. Дерек ранен, Стайлз привозит его в ветлечебницу, и Дерек угрожает его покалечить, если Стайлз не поможет ему, отпилив руку.  
  
Дилан тоже читает, шевеля губами и чуть хмурясь. Наверное, ему работа тоже не представляется особо легкой.  
  
– Давайте, – говорит Джефф. – Просто прикинем. Можете отступить от сценария, если появится какая-то идея.  
  
Дилан смеется, потирая шею. Тайлер улыбается: ему страшновато, и вот теперь он действительно хочет эту работу. Его не покидает ощущение, будто он попал домой.  
  
– Сними пиджак, – вдруг просит Джефф. – И рубашку, в той сцене Дерек полуголый. Дилан встань сбоку от стола. Помни, тебе шестнадцать и ты до смерти всего этого боишься.  
  
Тайлер быстро раздевается, оставляя вещи на одном из незанятых стульев. Среди гула электроприборов отчетливо слышится негромкое «вау».  
  
– Ты что, живешь в спортзале? – спрашивает Дилан, откровенно пялясь на пресс Тайлера.  
  
– И в моих сутках сорок восемь часов, – привычно отвечает тот.  
  
Рассел смеется, откинув голову назад, а Джефф устало трет переносицу.  
Тайлер встает за стол, делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на Дилана.  
  
– Знаешь, это не выглядит как эхинация?.. – голос Дилана меняется, руки начинают нервно жестикулировать («АДД», – вспоминает Тайлер). – Может, хороший ночной сон это исправит.  
  
Тайлер смотрит на свою левую руку, где предположительно застряла пуля. Он начинает задыхаться, он действительно видит уродливую рану, чувствует, как сердце бьется быстро и часто, как по венам растекается грозящая его убить зараза. Взгляд расфокусирован, все будто размыто, слова даются с трудом.  
  
– Если инфекция дойдет до сердца, я умру, – говорит он, не в силах смотреть на «Стайлза». Тайлер шарит здоровой рукой в воздухе, имитируя поиск пилы, и почти пропускает мимо ушей реплику Дилана.  
  
– Если он не принесет пулю вовремя, – выдавливает Тайлер, хватаясь за воображаемую пилу. – Последнее средство.  
  
– Какое? – на лице Дилана застывает подозрительность, приправленная скептицизмом.  
  
Тайлер вскидывает вверх «пилу» и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
  
– Ты отрежешь мою руку.  
  
И Дилан делает со своим лицом что-то такое, отчего у Тайлера из головы вылетают все строчки. Они глядят друг на друга, долго, секунд двадцать – у Дилана широко распахнуты глаза и приоткрыт рот, Тайлер все еще немного задыхается, чувствуя, как у него вполне по-настоящему начинает течь пот с виска.  
  
– О мой бог, – говорит Дилан, отмирая, и покидает точку. Он должен стоять слева от Тайлера, но он перетекает, застывая напротив. Его локти ложатся на запачканную поверхность стола, он снова жестикулирует, выдавая кучу фраз, призванных показать обеспокоенность Стайлза. Они быстро переругиваются из-за страха крови и омерзительности вида отрубленной плоти, Стайлз упрямится, Дилан отворачивается, делая вид, что Стайлз готов уйти, и Тайлер угрожает ему, как по сценарию.  
  
– Либо ты отрезаешь мне руку, либо я отрезаю тебе голову.  
  
И вместо того, чтобы взять пилу, Дилан облизывает губы и снова становится Стайлзом.  
  
– Хорошо, знаешь, я не куплюсь на твои угрозы, – Дилан подается вперед, он играет всем телом, и прежде чем впасть в растерянность – в сценарии нет такой реплики, Тайлер как со стороны видит собственную «здоровую» руку, хватающую Дилана за воротник футболки. Он заставляет его практически упасть на стол, вторгается в личное пространство – какое там пространство, если между их лицами пара дюймов, и просто дышит, не говоря ни слова.  
  
И Дилан возвращается к сценарию, он бормочет согласие, и пялится на Тайлера, и в его глазах настоящая бездна.  
  
– Есть, – говорит Джефф.  
  
Тайлер выпускает из рук футболку Дилана, тот выпрямляется, одергивая смятую ткань – немного растерянный и все еще слишком Стайлз. Джефф улыбается во весь рот и щелкает кнопкой на ручке.  
  
– Когда ты готов приступить, Тайлер? – спрашивает Джефф.  
  
Это очень внезапно, настолько, что Тайлер только пожимает плечами.  
  
– Меня сейчас не связывают никакие обязательства, – говорит он. – Я в распоряжении студии.  
  
– Я прямо сейчас свяжусь с твоим агентом, – обещает Джефф. – Да, Рас?  
  
– Ты нам подходишь, приятель, – соглашается Рассел. – Я знаю, как тебя нужно снимать.  
  
– Круто, – Дилан обнимает его за плечи, хлопает по груди и сияет. – Джефф, давай я отведу его познакомиться с нашими?  
  
Тайлер смотрит на Джеффа – все продолжает происходить очень быстро.  
  
– Только дай ему одеться, – влезает Рассел.  
  
Тайлер натягивает футболку, забирает пиджак и идет вслед за Диланом.  
  


***

  
  
– Скотт – говнюк, – говорит Дилан, развалившись в кресле. Нормальные люди так не сидят – свесив ноги с одного подлокотника и упираясь затылком в другой.  
  
– Ты просто завидуешь, – спорит Пози и, почесав живот, заканчивает: – Вообще, правда, говнюк.  
  
– Тайлер, надери ему задницу, отомсти за Стайлза, – просит Дилан, сопровождая свои слова жалостливым взглядом.  
  
– Дерек бегает по лесам, – напоминает Колтон, как всегда безупречный, от макушки до пяток. – Но его стукнет Джексон, я точно помню что-то такое в сценарии. Не переживай, О’Брайен, он свое получит.  
  
Тайлер глубже надвигает кепку на глаза. У них мини-перерыв и вообще-то он пытается подремать. Он вздрагивает, когда ему на колени кто-то усаживается.  
  
– Эй, – Дилан машет перед его носом рукой и снимает кепку. – Хорош спать!  
  
Тайлер поворачивает кепку козырьком назад и вынужденно придерживает за локоть готового упасть Дилана. Тот сидит действительно на самых коленях, лицом к Тайлеру.  
  
– Иди и надери ему зад, – повторяет Дилан, тыча пальцем в захватившего кресло Пози. – Смотри, какой он мерзкий.  
  
Колтон кидает в Пози свернутую в трубку газету, Тайлер задумчиво провожает полет взглядом.  
  
– Слезай, – говорит он Дилану. Тот соскальзывает на пол. Тайлер делает зверское лицо, доводя обычную хмурую неприветливость Дерека до абсурда, и подходит к Пози.  
  
– Проваливай, Хейл, – дурачится Пози, вскидывая руку, чтобы прогнать Тайлера.  
  
– Заткнись, щенок, – Тайлер добавляет в голос рычания и выдергивает Пози из кресла, подтаскивая к ближайшей стенке. – Если ты еще раз обидишь Стайлза…  
Он оборачивается к Дилану за подсказкой.  
  
– Будешь мыть его джип каждый день в течение месяца, – предлагает Дилан.  
  
– Это скучная угроза, – со вкусом зевает Колтон, на секунду превращаясь из профессиональной модели в обычного человека.  
  
– Понял, понял, – тем временем причитает Пози, таращась на Тайлера изо всех сил.  
  
Тайлер отпускает его, и Пози, под всеобщий хохот сползает вниз по стене.  
  
– Ты такой придурок, – широко улыбается Колтон, пока Тайлер возвращается к насиженному месту.  
  
– Доволен? – спрашивает он у Дилана, и тот расслабленно кивает.  
  
Тайлер пытается вернуть кепку на место, но Дилан внезапно облапывает его руками и ногами, громко приговаривая «о мой герой», и Пози скручивает на полу в спазмах смеха, а Колтон прячет лицо в коленях.  
  
Джефф стучит по стене, пока все немного не успокаиваются. Дилан все еще в процессе обнимания Тайлера, сам Тайлер осторожно поддерживает его за спину, а Пози отряхивается от пыли.  
  
– Тайлер, организуй этот зоопарк, – просит он. – Мы начнем через пять минут.  
  
Дилан отстраняется, успев обжечь напоследок выдохом – теплая струйка воздуха приходится куда-то в шею Тайлера. Колтон выпрямляется, прокашливается и кидает бутылку воды Пози. Тот ловит и делает пару глотков, настраиваясь на рабочий лад.  
  
Им предстоят сцены в разных павильонах: они немного выбиваются из графика, так что «зоопарк» отправляется отыгрывать что-то в школе, а самому Тайлеру предстоят несколько крупных планов и, если успеют, разговор с Кейт.  
  
В следующий раз он видит Дилана три часа спустя. Рас вроде всем доволен, Джефф бродит по площадке с видом потерявшегося среди орков эльфа, а Пози опять шумит где-то вдалеке, кажется, третируя Кристалл. Дилан улыбается, но это улыбка из серии «я сейчас брошусь под поезд», и Тайлер подходит к нему и легонько хлопает между лопаток.  
– Проводить тебя до трейлера?  
  
– Чувак, – Дилан откидывает голову назад, прижимаясь на мгновение к плечу Тайлера. – Желательно вообще донести. Но проводить это отлично. Круто.  
  
Тайлер усмехается и закидывает его на плечо – так тащат перебравшего школьника или поймавшего мяч сокомандника.  
  
– Только не рви его на куски, – наставительно произносит Рассел, практически жуя, а не куря свою сигарету. – Мне его завтра снимать.  
  
– Я в порядке, – бубнит Дилан, пытаясь помахать Расселу рукой. Тайлер тащит его до самого трейлера и сгружает на землю у ступенек.  
  
– Зайдешь? – спрашивает Дилан, роясь в карманах. – Пози припрется не раньше, чем через час.  
  
Следует отказаться, времени на сон совсем мало, но Тайлер заходит. Дилан заваривает им чай из пакетика, делится припасенными сэндвичами и устраивается на кровати, поджав под себя ноги. У них не очень совпадают темы для болтовни: Тайлер с удовольствием рассказывает про свою семью, друзей, вспоминает истории из детства. Дилан мало говорит о близких, зато выбалтывает кучу личных подробностей про себя. С точки зрения Тайлера личных – Дилан явно считает иначе. Но разговоры у них получаются что надо. Тайлеру спокойно и уютно, несмотря на то, что увлекшийся Дилан повышает голос и начинает размахивать руками, пытаясь изобразить свои приключения в лицах. Тайлер слушает про странную кассиршу на заправке и продолжает прокручивать предстоящие завтра съемки.  
  
– О, вот вы где зависаете! – Пози вламывается, размахивая упаковкой с печеньем. – Будете?  
  
Тайлер отказывается, Дилан вгрызается в сладкое, роняя крошки на постель, а Пози настаивает на том, что им всем нужно прямо сейчас сфотографироваться. У него даже есть какой-то концепт, но Тайлер решительно возражает и, попрощавшись, уходит из трейлера.  
  
Он засыпает, читая сценарий финальных эпизодов.  
  


***

  
  
Мысль сформировывается, когда им остается доснять примерно треть сезона. Тайлер еще какое-то время вынашивает ее, а потом все-таки идет к Джеффу.  
  
– Не помешал? – спрашивает он, когда тот открывает дверь.  
  
– Проходи, – приглашает Джефф. В его трейлере чисто и аккуратно, несмотря на то, что работа в самом разгаре: на экране ноутбука светится разноцветный файл сценария – Джефф опять вносит поправки, рядом выстроилась батарея банок и башенка стаканчиков из-под кофе.  
  
– Я насчет Дерека, – начинает Тайлер. – И Стайлза.  
  
Джефф кивает и включает электрический чайник. Он совершенно не выглядит на свой возраст, впрочем, большинство нынешних коллег Тайлера не соответствуют своим годам. Дилан кажется младше не на четыре, а минимум на шесть лет, а то и все десять. Джеффу же и вовсе не дашь его почти сорок.  
  
Чаинки рассыпаются фейерверком, когда кипяток попадает в пластиковое нутро чайника. Тайлер молча наблюдает, как вода окрашивается в темно-янтарный, и забирает свою чашку.  
  
– Какие-то проблемы? – спрашивает Джефф, и Тайлеру снова удивительно легко объясниться.  
  
Они тратят около полутора часов, Джефф еще дважды заваривает чай, ноутбук давно погружается в спящий режим, а за окном становится совершенно темно. Тайлер выходит на улицу, вдыхая холодный, перенасыщенный кислородом воздух, и думает, что завтра надо рассказать все Дилану.  
  


***

  
  
– Круто, – отзывается Дилан, когда Тайлер заканчивает. – Круто.  
  
– Ничего не решено, – объясняет Тайлер. – Линию только обсуждают, но по данным предварительных просмотров они не могут исключить такую возможность. Ты знаешь, как это сейчас модно.  
  
– Да без проблем, – Дилан заводит руки за голову и сцепляет пальцы в замок. – ДиКаприо тоже такое играл, и девчонки его все равно любят. Даже сейчас.  
  
– И Депп, – поддерживает его Тайлер. – Много кто.  
  
Дилан смотрит куда-то мимо Тайлера, жуя нижнюю губу.  
  
– Я буду снизу, – то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает он, переводя взгляд на Тайлера. – Так?  
  
Все-таки спрашивает. Тайлер пожимает плечами. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не пытаться прикрыть правду красивыми словами.  
  
– Да, – соглашается он.  
  
– Круто, – машинально повторяет Дилан, и Тайлеру впервые в жизни немного совестно за свой рост, мускулы и щетину.  
  
– Джефф пока просил не обсуждать это с остальным кастом, – добавляет Тайлер. Это немного жестоко, Дилану было бы проще, поделись он с Пози или Колтоном.  
  
– Ага, – отвечает Дилан. – Ладно, у меня съемка, и я еще не был у гримеров. До вечера?  
  
– До вечера, – подтверждает Тайлер, чувствуя острую необходимость запереться на пару часов в спортзале. Внутри клубится какая-то дикая энергия, ее нужно сбросить, пока он что-нибудь не выкинул.  
  
Дилан уходит, и Тайлер жалеет, что сцена с воем досталась Пози. Он бы сейчас тоже не отказался повыть.  
  


***

  
  
Тайлер впечатывает «Стайлза» спиной в стенку, и реплика в который раз вылетает из головы. Конечно, Джефф простит ему секундную заминку, так будет даже выразительнее, Рассел умеет придать моменту нужный оттенок, но вообще-то сцена никуда не годится. У Дилана не получается Стайлз, у Тайлера выходит какой-то странный Дерек. Стайлз должен немного злиться и язвить, а не прижиматься лопатками к двери, приоткрыв рот и слегка расставив ноги. Дерек должен угрожать и доминировать, и если с доминированием у Тайлера складывается, то с угрозами совсем нет. То есть, это не те угрозы, какие вкладывал в сценарий Джефф. Или?..  
  
– Вы тут трахаетесь или что? – спрашивает Колтон, грызя яблоко. Он шарит в кармане, что-то вытаскивает и подходит к Тайлеру, засовывая это что-то в карман куртки. – Вдруг пригодится.  
  
Дилан отвечает ему взглядом «ты меня бесишь, и я налью в твой шампунь клей» и засовывает руку в карман, вытаскивая на свет божий кондом. Тайлер отпускает его и отходит на шаг, не понимая, зачем он вообще здесь находится. Колтон продолжает хрустеть яблоком – сок стекает по подбородку после очередного укуса.  
  
Дилан рвет фольгу, вытаскивая презерватив наружу, и подносит его ко рту. Колтон перестает жевать, Тайлер чувствует легкое головокружение, а Дилан спокойно надувает резинку, будто это один из тех шариков, из которых ярмарочные умельцы крутят зверушек.  
  
– Ты против безопасного секса? – спрашивает Колтон. – Приятель, времена хиппи давно прошли.  
  
– Ты лучше объясни, как резинка оказалась в кармане твоего костюма для съемок, – отзывается Дилан, заканчивая надувать, и вдруг с силой хлопает кондомом по лбу Колтона. Тот роняет яблоко, вскрикивает одновременно с громким взрывом лопнувшей резины, и показывает Дилану средний палец.  
  
– Колтон Хейнс, сейчас же иди сюда, – громко зовет вошедшая в роль Лидии Холланд.  
  
– Да, мэм, – ворчит Колтон и, метнув в сторону Дилана угрожающий взгляд, машет Холланд рукой.  
  
– Прогоним еще разок? – предлагает Дилан с таким видом, будто ничего не случилось. Тайлер отрицательно мотает головой.  
  
– Прекрати это, – просит он, и у Дилана с лица сходит притворное веселье.  
  
– Да. Прости. Мне нужно пару минут, чтобы собраться.  
  
Тайлер не дает пару минут. Он просто снова толкает Дилана к стене, встряхивает за воротник рубашки, и тот опускает веки и бессильно, раздраженно стонет.  
  
– Я же просил пару минут! – шипит Дилан.  
  
– Хватит! – рявкает Тайлер – или уже Дерек? – и снова легко толкает Дилана.  
  
И видит Стайлза. Стайлз сердится, он недоволен и чуточку взбудоражен, все как по сценарию. Правда, Тайлер чувствует что-то такое бедром, но это наверняка просто телефон Дилана.  
  
Когда они снимают сцену – кругом до черта народа, от лампы жарко, а кожа головы чешется от лака и геля для укладки, все проходит как по нотам. Рассел одобрительно кивает уже на пятом дубле, а Джефф теряет интерес после второго.  
  


***

  
  
Этим вечером они зависают в трейлере Тайлера. У Пози шумная мини-вечеринка, которая включает в себя самого Пози, Кристалл, Холланд и Колтона, и Дилан не приглашен по какой-то дурацкой причине.  
  
Так что Дилан валяется на его кровати, листая свежий комикс и грызя большой палец. Тайлер сортирует футболки, пытаясь понять, что ему стоит отправить в прачечную, а что – сразу в Армию Спасения.  
  
– Эту не выкидывай, – в какой-то момент говорит Дилан, отвлекаясь от ярких картинок. Он вытаскивает из кучи на полу одну из футболок и прикладывает к себе. – Клевая. Я ее заберу.  
  
– Твой размер, – усмехается Тайлер, и Дилан, состроив убийственное лицо, напяливает ее поверх своей. Подол доходит до середины бедра, рукава спускаются почти до локтей, воротник широковат.  
  
– Круто, – добавив суровости в голос, произносит Дилан. – Я выгляжу круто.  
  
– Конечно, – Тайлер переходит к изучению рубашек.  
  
Спустя полчаса, упаковав вещи по разным пакетам, Тайлер невольно засматривается на погруженного в чтение Дилана. Палец опять во рту, футболка задралась и свернулась в районе задницы, грязные подошвы кед задраны в воздух. Тайлер относит пакеты к двери, возвращается и за ногу тянет Дилана вниз, заставляя слезть с кровати. Тот хмурится, ругается, когда страница комикса заминается, и поворачивается к Тайлеру. Их лица близко-близко, как на далеком прослушивании, и в глазах Дилана снова та же бездна.  
  
Тайлеру кажется, что он, как Дерек, может слышать сердечный ритм Дилана, быстрый и частый. Чтобы проверить, он кладет два пальца ему на шею и считает пульс.  
  
На девятой секунде Дилан надавливает ему на затылок, приближая к себе, и целует.  
  
Что ж, Тайлер собирался сделать это на десятой.  
  
Все жадно и неловко, Дилан хватается за него, цепляется пальцами – сильно, больно, до синяков, и дышит на ухо, вызывая у Тайлера мурашки по всему телу. Это такой откровенный призыв «ДАЙ-ДАЙ-ДАЙ», что сопротивляться ему никак нельзя. Тайлер сминает ягодицы, проводит кончиками пальцев по ложбинке между ними, вдавливая джинсу в кожу, и наклоняется, оставляя на шее засос. Он знает, что это видное место – гримерам придется потрудиться, избавляя «Стайлза» от синяка, но только крепче держит кожу во рту.  
  
Дилан прижимается к нему пахом и трется.  
  
– Еще, – просит он, удерживая голову Тайлера у своей шеи, и всхлипывает, стоит тому подчиниться.  
  
Он снимает с Дилана обе футболки и тянется к поясу джинсов, когда тот протестует.  
  
– Дай вытащить, – сбивчиво шепчет Дилан, запуская пальцы в карман. На свет появляется кондом и маленький тюбик.  
  
– Сколько ты с собой это носишь? – Тайлер не знает, что с его голосом, но Дерек Хейл бы одобрил такое рычание.  
  
– С того разговора, – признается Дилан. – На всякий случай. На вот такой, как сейчас.  
  
Больше обсуждать ничего не хочется. В установившейся тишине слышно только тяжелое дыхание и шум, с которым джинсы Дилана ползут вниз. Боксеры отправляются следом, и Тайлер сжимает в ладони сочащийся смазкой член.  
  
– Первый раз с мужиком? – уточняет Тайлер.  
  
– Первый раз с тобой, – поправляет Дилан. – Разумеется, да, я же думал, что я нормальный.  
  
– Ты и есть нормальный, – Тайлер медленно дрочит, скорее дразня, чем удовлетворяя.  
  
– А ты? – спрашивает Дилан, выгибаясь. – У тебя было?  
  
– Было, – скупо отвечает Тайлер. Под адреналином после хорошей игры иногда случалось всякое, но Тайлер никогда не позволял себе даже вспоминать. Случилось и случилось, что пережевывать. – Но не так.  
  
– Окей, я в хороших руках, – бубнит Дилан, сам себя успокаивая, пока Тайлер возвращает его на кровать и снимает с него обувь и остатки одежды. Кондом и смазка валятся рядом с ним. Тайлер раздевается, не испытывая смущения или сомнений. Дилан хочет его, он хочет Дилана. Остальное – к чертям.  
  
– Пробовал себя растягивать? – спрашивает он, после ознакомительного тура шея-ключицы-соски-живот.  
  
– Да, – подтверждает Дилан.  
  
– Понравилось?  
  
– Думаю, ты справишься лучше, – усмехается Дилан, разводя ноги, и наклоняется, кусая Тайлера за ухо.  
  
Шлепок приходится на бедро – не такой звонкий, как Тайлеру бы хотелось, но сойдет. Дилан снова стонет, заведенный то ли звуком, то ли расходящимся после удара жаром, и пытается закусить руку.  
  
– Хочешь кричать – кричи, – Тайлер крепко сжимает кисть ладонью и смотрит ему в глаза. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал, пока я буду тебя трахать.  
  
У Дилана дергается член, на головке выступает еще пара капель смазки, и Тайлер переключает внимание, слизывая ее с гладкой кожицы.  
  
Дилан захлебывается криком и упирается пяткой в кровать, приподнимая бедра. Тайлер ловит его, просовывает ладони под ягодицы и забирает член в рот до самого основания. Он сглатывает, заодно пытаясь приспособиться, и полностью погружается в ощущения, отмечая, что где-то там Дилан, кажется, переходит на ультразвук.  
  
Он сосет жадно и быстро, один раз даже слегка проезжается зубами по коже и выпускает член наружу. Тот блестит от слюны и смазки, прилипает к животу Дилана, пачкая кожу влажным. Тайлер трется щекой о пах, Дилан хнычет, стоит жесткой щетине соприкоснуться с нежной кожей на внутренней стороне бедра, и вкладывает в руку Тайлера припасенный тюбик с уже отвинченной крышкой.  
  
Смазка без какого-то определенного запаха, и это хорошо. Тайлер смачивает свои пальцы, выдавливает немного прямо в анус Дилана и проводит подушечкой, вминая указательный на фалангу внутрь. Мышцы поддаются относительно легко, но Тайлер достаточно опытен, чтобы понимать – Дилан девственник, и если он поспешит… В общем, он не собирается спешить.  
  
– Я уже готов, – хрипло шепчет Дилан, когда в нем свободно скользят три пальца. – Прекрати издеваться. Господи. Ну пожалуйста. Я же…  
  
– У меня больше, – отметает просьбы Тайлер и, добавив смазки, вставляет четвертый.  
  
Дилан судорожно сжимает ноги и стискивает пальцы, не давая двинуться. Его трясет, член дергается, будто он вот-вот кончит. Тайлер снова шлепает его по бедру и проводит языком по покрасневшей коже.  
  
– Расслабься, – говорит он. – Хватит.  
  
Дилан справляется с судорогой, его кожа мокрая от пота, а губы искривлены то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли. Тайлер снова двигает пальцами, проворачивает их, задевая суставами простату, и пережидает очередной спазм. У него кружится голова от возбуждения, Дилан пахнет сексом и похотью, и он наклоняется, утыкается лицом между его ног и глубоко дышит.  
  
Краем глаза он видит, как Дилан нащупывает что-то на постели, и слышит звук рвущейся фольги.  
  
– Я хочу надеть его… на тебя, – слова даются Дилану нелегко, грудь ходит ходуном.  
  
Тайлер вынимает пальцы, поглаживая напоследок растянутые мышцы, и усаживается. Дилан с некоторым трудом принимает сидячее положение и раскатывает резинку по члену Тайлера. Он доводит ее до основания, быстро сжимает яйца, и лезет целоваться, почти кусая, а не лаская. Тайлер ведет ладонью по спине, надавливает на позвоночник, и отвечает, затягивая в свой рот язык Дилана. Тот освобождается, скользит по шее, не стесняясь использовать зубы, и Тайлер толкает его вниз, разводя руками бедра. Он выдавливает еще немного смазки, наносит ее на кондом, и входит в Дилана – быстро и глубоко, до самой мошонки.  
  
Дилан замирает, распятый и заполненный, и Тайлер прячет лицо в районе его ключиц, давая им обоим время привыкнуть.  
  
– Больно? – спрашивает он на всякий случай.  
  
– Круто, – отвечает Дилан и легонько сжимает мышцы, заставляя Тайлера вздрогнуть. – Давай. Трахай.  
  
– Уверен? – вопрос ничего не значит, Тайлер чувствует, насколько Дилан уверен. Но он хочет грязных признаний.  
  
– Абсолютно. Еби.  
  
– Как мою девочку?  
  
– Как твою девочку, – подтверждает Дилан. В его глазах решимость, в лице – непривычная жесткость, и Тайлер готов кончить только от этого. – Чтобы я завтра ходить не смог.  
  
– Дерьмо, – сдается Тайлер, резко толкаясь внутрь. – Не сможешь.  
  
– Круто, – соглашается Дилан и больше уже ничего не говорит, переходя на малопонятный язык из всхлипов, стонов и надсадных криков.  
  
Дилан кончает раньше, сам, без рук, и его трясет в оргазме, пока Тайлер яростно двигается в его теле, на самом краю от собственного неба в звездах.  
  
– Охрененно, – бормочет Дилан чуть позже, когда полный спермы кондом отправляется в стаканчик из-под кофе, а Тайлер смотрит в потолок, перебирая волосы у него на затылке.  
  
– Да, – говорит Тайлер. – Да.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Джефф усаживается на соседний стул, Тайлер захлопывает сценарий. В принципе, он ждет этого разговора.  
  
– Гримеры бунтуют из-за лишней работы? – спрашивает он у Джеффа.  
  
– Нет, – тот чешет левый висок. – Они рады провести лишние минуты с Диланом. Все любят Дилана, ты же знаешь.  
  
– Да, – Тайлер ждет продолжения.  
  
– Студия не собирается диктовать условия, но будет лучше пока придержать информацию, – говорит Джефф. – Если вам это подходит.  
  
– Я люблю оставлять личную жизнь личной, – отвечает Тайлер.  
  
– Отлично, – Джефф поворачивается, щуря глаза, и Тайлер следит за его взглядом. Он видит Дилана, и тот опять похож на мальчишку, едва не ребенка. Он хохочет над шуткой Пози, и отталкивает Кристалл, пытающуюся оставить на его воротнике поцелуй – ее губы вымазаны ярко-красной помадой.  
  
Что же, все уже знают, и Тайлер безуспешно ждет, когда ему станет неловко. Увы, каст воспринимает все настолько спокойно, что от этого слегка не по себе.  
Джефф прав, все очень любят Дилана. И, видимо, самого Тайлера, раз никто не против, что их мальчик достался именно ему.  
  
– Первый раз всерьез? – спрашивает Джефф, наблюдая за подростковой возней – к третированию Дилана присоединяется Холланд, а за ней и Колтон.  
  
Тайлер кивает.  
  
– Удачи, – желает Джефф и хлопает Тайлера по плечу.  
  
– Ты сразу увидел? – останавливает его Тайлер.  
  
– Да. Не думал, что мне настолько повезет с пробами, – рассеянно говорит Джефф. – Даже Рас проникся, как от вас искрило. Хотя я бы тебя и так взял, ты идеально попадаешь в образ.  
  
Тайлер возвращается к сценарию, Джефф уходит, а Дилана начинают качать, хотя он уже в голос молит о пощаде.  
  


***

  
  
– Это почти признание, – ворчит Дилан, разгуливая по палубе. – Тайлер, эй, отреагируй как-нибудь.  
  
– Мы на съемках ведем себя хуже, – отмахивается тот. – И потом, Джефф попросил всего лишь немного поддразнить фанатов. Один факт нашего появления вместе уже произведет впечатление.  
  
– Нет уж, – Дилан перекрещивает руки на груди. – Я собираюсь развлечься.  
  
– Нас посадят за неприличное поведение, – смеется Тайлер.  
  
– Не посадят, – возражает Дилан. – Я же не собираюсь надевать ошейник.  
  
Тайлера прошивает дрожью. Дилан смотрит ему в глаза, насмешливо улыбаясь, и устраивает подбородок у него на плече.  
  
– Хочешь сегодня опять?..  
  
Это запрещенный прием.  
  
 _Тайлер отлично помнит: Дилан лежит под ним, голый, потный, обкончавшийся, и требует еще.  
  
– Что ты хочешь? – лениво спрашивает Тайлер, запуская язык ему в пупок.  
  
– Все, – отвечает Дилан, наклоняясь и смыкая зубы на кончике уха.  
  
– Осторожнее, – смеется Тайлер. – Вдруг я сейчас достану цепи и ошейник.  
  
– Тогда ты меня трахнешь прикованного и в ошейнике, – отзывается Дилан, царапая ему шею. – Хочешь?  
  
Перед Тайлером встает картинка – цепи звякают от каждого движения, металл обхватывает влажную кожу, скользит по ней, а на горле Дилана – широкий кожаный ремень, плотный и тяжелый._  
  
– У тебя стоит, – смеется Дилан, поглаживая его член через брюки. – Вспомнил?  
  
– Нарываешься, – тихо предупреждает Тайлер.  
  
– Да, – Дилан берет его за руку и тащит до гримерки – там пусто, а на двери есть замок. Он поворачивает ключ и прижимает Тайлера к стенке. – Я собираюсь тебе отсосать.  
  
– Отличная мысль, – соглашается Тайлер, вспоминая, как Дилан все-таки притащил ошейник, и секс был ни в какое сравнение с фантазией.  
  
– А потом мы снимем этот чертов ролик, и ты меня трахнешь, – продолжает Дилан, опускаясь на колени.  
  
– Круто, – Тайлер специально использует любимое словечко, пародируя манеру Стайлза, и Дилан сжимает его бедро в притворном гневе.  
  
Тайлер прикрывает глаза, когда Дилан берет в рот, и пытается понять, как же так получилось, что этот мальчишка держит его за яйца – в прямом и переносном смысле, но по большому счету это не имеет значения.  
  
Положение вещей его более чем устраивает.


End file.
